


Through the Looking Glass

by writerofthings



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: But they'll all get their turn though, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Just something I felt like writing, Only a few members are available in this story, pick your path
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerofthings/pseuds/writerofthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working as a Makeup Artist in the Korean Entertainment Industry has its perks, especially when you get to work with your bias group Super Junior. After a long day at an MV shoot you find yourself whisked away to dinner with the boys. </p><p>This story had four paths, Heechul and Eunhyuk. After this one is over I will create another story with other paths for other members</p><p>*I am an ot15, but since I started it with a Super Junior MV shoot, I couldn't get Henry and Zhou Mi into this particular story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opening

“Good work today,” you say, waving at one of the lighting guys as you finish packing up your kit and head for the door. It’s been a long day, and even though you weren’t the only makeup artist working today, there are still a lot of members in Super Junior you were personally responsible for today. You’ve going through a list of leftovers in your fridge, deciding what wine would go best with what you’ve got to work with when you hear a commotion behind you.  
“Noona! Good job today!” It was Ryeowook, smiley as ever as he walks towards you, most of the group in tow behind him. Even though you are just a little younger then him, and younger then most of the group by a few years, they still call you Makeup Noona. You think it’s a big joke between all of them, since you’ve been told stopped multiple times on the street and asked why you aren’t in school.  
“Same to you,” you reply, noticing you are not basically surrounded by the members of Super Junior with no escape in sight. You know their history of pulling pranks on people and prepare yourself with what is to come.  
“Noona, we are getting dinner with some of the staff. You’ll come right?” This time it was Heechul speaking and the look he gives you is enough to cause some color to rise to your face, but you do your best to cover.  
“Who else is going?” It’s not like you can outright deny an invitation from your favorite group, but you also don’t wanna seem desperate, especially not in front of you bias. You gotta play it cool.  
“Well, the manager hyungs will be there, and two of the other makeup noonas, some wardrobe noonas as well, oh see, they are all over there,” Ryeowook points over towards the studio doors and sure enough, a large crowd has gathered and is looking expectantly in your general direction.  
“Well who am I to say no to a party?”  
There were smiles and a few cheers from the boys as we walk towards the group and head out to the cars. There were about twenty of us in total and we all piled into three cars that were waiting outside. The boys kinda split up, about three or four per car, which seemed weird but you figure it’s because they wanted to socialize with the staff that was coming along. That made you smile. No matter how big they were, they still treated the staff very well. You ended up climbing into the middle car with another makeup artist and a manager. You slide into the middle seat and there is some cheering from the backseat. You turn around to see Donghae, Eunhyuk, and Kangin chuckling and Eunhyuk whispers something like he’s glad he’s got an appetite tonight. You give the other makeup artist a questioning look, but she shrugs and you both face forward and see Leeteuk shooting the boys in the back a look.  
You chat happily with the others in the van en route to the restaurant and while you’ve always found it easy to talk to the boys while working but it was always kept professional. Now though, after you’ve relaxed a bit, you find you can easily converse with the boys without letting your secret fangirl out. You really love your work and are passionate about it, but you’d be lying if you said that one of the reasons you worked so hard was so that you could work alongside people like Super Junior and other groups that you’ve looked up to for such a long time.  
Before you know it you’ve arrived at the restaurant and you all pile out of the car and hurry inside to avoid the cold as much as possible. You all huddle into the lobby while the waitstaff hurries to prepare a private room that’ll accommodate all of you. You’re talking to a girl from wardrobe, who happens to be working on the same MV shoot at you next week when you feel a hand graze across the small of your back. You look around, but everyone looks busy talking and you write it off as nothing and continue your conversation. When the hostess begins to show the group to the room you start moving with the group and you feel a hand now resting carefully on your lower back and you look up to see the smiling face of Siwon looking down at you.  
“I hope you have an appetite, Noona,” he says, giving you that smile that makes most women go weak in the knees. He leads you, very much like a gentleman into the room and pulls out a chair for you at the end of the table and then sits down on your left. You feel a little weird about sitting at the head of the table, a little like you are the matriarch at a giant family dinner. Especially since Shindong is at the other end.  
“So, Noona, did you like this new concept?” Yesung, who is sitting on your right asks and you nod.  
“I love it. It’s always fun when I get to do more than just regular make up. And I think it’ll surprise the fans, which’ll be lots of fun,” you say with a smile.  
“Who’s look do you liked the most, Noona?” Kyuhyun ask from the other side Siwon, the look on his face trying to pull at heartstrings to get the answer he wanted.  
“I like everyones look to be honest. But I think Sungmins look it really fun.”  
Sungmin beamed from a few seats down and you smile back, trying to keep the blush off your face. Thankfully the waiter comes then to take everyone’s drink order, and after ordering a raspberry lemonade you excuse yourself to go to the ladies room.  
You make sure to powder your face, so that any more blushing you do tonight will be kept mostly under wraps and after doing a quickly check to make sure nothing else is off you head back to the room. Or at least that’s what you had planned. But it seemed like he had other plans, since he was waiting to intercept you the second you exited the ladies room.  
“Oppa!” You exclaim in shock as he grabs your hand and pulls you into a darkened corner. You look up at him as he smirks down at you and you really hope that reapplication of powder is working to your advantage because you can feel your cheeks heating up under his gaze.  
“What’s your favorite thing about my new look, Noona?” he asks, leaning in a little and you take a deep breath before responding.


	2. Heechul Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One for Heechuls Path

“I like that you have your long hair back, Oppa,” you say, matching his smirk. Heechul has been your bias since day one and you couldn’t get enough of his smirk. Some people dislike his attitude, but you love a man with confidence. He leans in closer and you feel yourself flattening against the wall even as you want to move closer.   
“My hair is a national treasure,” he says and then steps back a little.  
“So is your wit,” you retort and Heechul gives a short laugh, his eyes sparkling with mischief.  
“I knew I liked you, Noona,” he says stressing the silly honorific like he always does and you roll your eyes, though you can’t help but smile at the confession.   
“You know, Oppa. Cornering a girl outside the bathroom could be considered perverted,” you point out and he chuckles.   
“I’m not cornering you. This is just you and I having a nice little conversation,” he says nonchalantly. “If I was cornering you,” he adds, taking a step closer and leans an arm against the wall right next to your head. “I would do something like this.” He tucks a stray piece of hair behind your ear and you will yourself to keep eye contact with him the whole time. When it comes to Heechul standing your ground is important. And from the look in his eyes you knew he was testing you and you didn’t want to disappoint. You smirked up at him.  
“Thanks for the lesson, Oppa.”  
“Oh, that’s just the beginning of what I can teach you,” he whispers in your ear and you know nothing is going to cover the blush you’re sporting right now. That’s when you notice his hand sliding down your side and you’re about to say something when quicker then a flash he’s got your phone in his hand and a big grin on his face as he types his contact information in before handing your phone back to you and walking away like nothing had just happened, leaving you standing there a little flustered, a little confused, and if you’re honest, a little turned on. You look down at your phone and see that he’s put himself into Sexy Oppa with the kiss emoji next to him name and even in in your state you roll your eyes before placing your phone back in your pocket and heading back into the private room. You can feel a certain pair of eyes on you as you sit back down at the head of the table and do your best to continue your conversations with the people around you.  
Your meal comes and even though you’d been hungry when you ordered it, you found yourself distracted for the rest of the meal, especially because you can feel your phone vibrating in your pocket every few minutes and you can see a certain devilish grin spread over Heechul’s face every time it happened. You keep it together and you don’t think anyone noticed you were out of it. At least you thought no one had.  
“Are you okay, Noona? You’ve barely touched your food.” Yesung asked, real concern on his face and you shake your head and try to reassure him you’re fine.  
“I’m just a little tired, Oppa,” you say with a small smile and then the rest of the meal you do a better job at playing normal. You turn your phone on silent and although you can feel Heechuls eyes on you, you can now focus a little better on the conversation.   
When it was time for you to all to head out you decided to catch a cab with a fellow makeup artist who lives in your neighborhood. You say your good byes to the boys and they all express how much they’d like to work with you again. The look Heechul gives you as you leave is so hungry it steals your breath away. When you are finally in the cab you pull your phone out and read over all of the messages Heechul sent you. With every text you find yourself wishing you could get home as quickly as possible so you could be alone and...unwind.   
You’re just handing over your half of the cab fare when you get another text and bite your lip.

Sexy Oppa: I never did get to finish your lesson. Give me your address and we can fix that

You read the message over and over again as you quickly make your way up your walk up contemplating what to do. In the end you kick your shoes off at the same time you press send and the next thing you know he’s telling you he’ll be there in fifteen minutes and you have enough sense to make your place presentable and the next thing you know the bell rings and your heart speeds up as you buzz Heechul in and wait for him to get to your door.


	3. Eunhyuk Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 For Eunhyuks Path

“Eunhyuk Oppa, what are you doing here?” you ask, trying to keep you voice calm. Your eyes quickly glance around to make sure no one is around as well. Even if the corner he’s dragged you into is dark, it’s not like the two of you are invisible, and you’d hate for Eunhyuk to have another scandal tied to his name. It broke your heart to see the hateful words people flung at him back then and you would have done anything to put a smile back on your biases. And now he’s right here in front of you, a smile on his face as he looks at you with an expression you’d never imagine being used towards you.  
“I came, lovely Noona, to ask what your favorite part of my new look is your favorite,” he said, his gaze making you squirm just a little, but you play it cool and let a soft smirk play across your lips as you reply.  
“I think I’ve got to go with your hair on this one. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone pull off the silver blonde look as well as you do. I mean, I know you’ve had it before but if it ain’t broke don’t fix it, right?” you say as you carefully reach up and brush a little bit of his fringe out of his eyes.  
“I am sexy enough to pull it off better then my hyungs aren’t I,” he says, his gummy smile taking over his whole face. God, you loved that smile.   
“I’m not really supposed to play favorites, but….” you shake your head in the affirmative and he takes a step forward, causing you to take a step back and find yourself flat against the wall with nowhere to go as he closes any distance between the two of you.   
“I’m not supposed to play favorites either, but you are by far my favorite Noona,” he whispers into your ear and you can feel the goosebumps running down your whole body. “I think my favorite part of Noonas look is your eyes though,” he says as he stares right into them. “I could get lost in eyes like those.”  
“I’d let you,” you say before you even realize words were being spoken and the look in his own eyes turned almost hungry. Your sure the powder you just applied is doing nothing to help cover the deep blush that took over your cheeks. And before you knew what was happening he was leaning in to kiss you. It’s not a long kiss, it last only a few moments but it’s enough for you to experience all the promise of what could be. You’re left breathless and your reaction is obviously what he was going for from the twinkle in his eyes.   
You’re about to say something when he puts a finger up to your lips and pushes you further into the shadows as you hear someone walking past with trays of food. The two of you are pressed against one another until the sounds pass and you find you don’t want to part when the time comes. You slip your hand in his pocket and as quickly as possible enter your information into it before slipping it back where you got it. With that you give him a wink before walking back to the room, leaving him standing there, your heart racing about a million miles a second.  
You take your seat again and pick up your conversations with the other members and you try not to pay to much attention when Eunhyuk re-enters the room. Dinner goes by slowly and you slightly feel like a teenager again when you find yourself staring at Hyuk and quickly looking away when he returns the glances. Even in you distracted state you had great conversations while the people around you. Siwon had just signed up for a new drama and Yesung has three OST’s that will be debuting in the next few months. They are also very interested in hearing about what you’re doing, since you mostly work freelance and you tell them about some work you’ll be doing for some other MV shoots as well as Seoul Fashion Week.   
Finally everyone decides it’s time to turn in, since we are all working the next day and while some people decide to take a taxi home you hop in the van going back to set since you drove to work today and need to pick up your car. Eunhyuk is in the back seat talking with Kangin and Yesung as if nothing had happened and suddenly you want to die of shame. You hop out of the van as soon as it’s stopped and thank the driver before heading over to your car. You unlock the car and slide into the driver's seat and just sit there for a few moments before resting your head on the steering wheel. You put the keys in the ignition and are about to pull out when you notice your phone lighting up in your purse and pull it out. It’s from an unknown number but the first two words of the message are ‘Makeup Noona” so you quickly unlock your phone and read the message. 

Unknown: Makeup Noona, I’m in the car three down from you. You drive I’ll follow ;)

You bite your lip and then grin as you type your response and then toss your phone on the passenger seat before pulling out of the parking lot. You see a pair of headlights pull out of the parking lot right after you and smirk as they follow you through the city. 

Makeup Noona: Catch me if you can ;P


End file.
